


Revelation

by nanuk_dain



Series: Pacific Rim Manips [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Chuck observes Team Hot Dads, Fanart, Intimacy, M/M, Manip, Photoshop, Team Hot Dads, secret kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck witnesses something he never really wanted to see. Because knowing that his dad had a thing with Pentecost and actually <i>seeing</i> it were two entirely different things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raine_Wynd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_Wynd/gifts).



> This manip was inspired by Raine_Wynd's "Falling In". It's not a scene of the fic, just an idea I got while reading chapter 6, and it felt wrong to post it without crediting the idea's source. I hope you like it, my dear! ^^

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/104714/104714_original.jpg)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Difficult Relationships](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404436) by [nanuk_dain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain)




End file.
